laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirania
Skilled in arcane healing arts, Mirania specialises in recovery magic. Some think of her as a deeply mysterious and spiritual person, while others consider her a bit of a weirdo. Whichever way you look at it, there's no doubt that Mirania is unique. Her philosophical words and motherly nature are apparently a result of her mysterious childhood. '''If that wasn't enough, Mirania harbours a terrible power - her appetite and love for food are possibly beyond the ken of mere humans! '- Instruction Manual'' Mirania (マナミア; Manamia in the Japanese version) is a member of Zael's (formally Dagran's) mercenary group. She is the main healer of the group and possesses forest-based magic. She is one of the only female members of the group, the others being Syrenne and, later, Calista. Appearance Mirania bears small markings in the middle of her forehead (they possibly give power to her magic, but it is never discussed). Her eyes are black and so is her hair, which is partly tied back. It is fairly long in places and braided (as seen in her concept art). A large white flower and three white feathers are placed in her hair. In her concept art, Mirania is wearing Heavy Armor and Stealth Greaves. She wears a grey jacket with a black scarf which is patterned with white. She also wears a long dark skirt and grey boots, and a belt with a chain. She is only wearing a black glove on her right hand. Background Mirania was born to human parents, but both died of unknown causes. This happened when Mirania was very young, as she does not remember what either of them looked like. A Forest Guardian raised her in its forest and taught her about magic and medical herbs. The forest she lived in was directly affected by the decay of the land, and the Guardian died, leaving her alone. She decided to go off and travel the world in order to learn why the land was dying and prevent other forests from dying. She eventually joined with Dagran's mercenary team, making use of her healing powers. Personality Mirania is refined, wise, and mysterious, far beyond anyone her age. She is more modest than her teammate Syrenne, and is more alike with Calista. She is always soft-spoken and calm. She is also intuitive and always knows what to say to her companions to help and comfort them. She is interested and learned in the magical arts as well as research, and thus spends a lot of time in the castle library helping to decipher texts. She has a monstrous appetite and is often hungry. Dagran once reported that she ate 214 muffins, and Ariela said that she had to keep making lunches for Mirania because her appetite remained unsatiated. She possesses a good sense of smell and can smell food from far away. She is even able to determine what it is exactly and how it was prepared. Food, it seems, is the only thing which makes Mirania lose her calm demeanor. Although polite and sagacious, Mirania can become quite spirited entering in battle. Prior to the battle against the Sentinel Beast Atar, Mirania shouts, "Now let's kick some arse!", much to the surprise of her teammates. In the warehouse, she walks up behind Zoran and hits him over the head with a frying pan, shouting, "Take that, you awful man!" Skills *Recover: Healing Magic. Removes status effects and gives you Regeneration for a short time. *Leaf: Ordinary Nature Magic: Deals Natural elemental damage and gives enemies Silence. *Forest: Strong Nature Magic. Deals Natural elemental damage and if diffused with Gale, it gives enemies Long Silence. *Revive (Spirit Attack): Heals 99,999 health back and restores back one lost life. Mirania has the third highest Magic and 2nd highest Magic Defense in the game, as well as the third highest Agility alongside Yurick and Calista. She, however, has the lowest Attack stat in the game alongside Calista, and moderate Defense. She is the only main character that is never directly playable in the story. Trivia * In Chapter 27, after Zael escapes from the dungeon and meets Mirania in the library, Mirania is wearing a pair of reading glasses. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Heroes